


Write This Down

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some light angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec doesn't want to be away from Magnus right now, but he doesn't know how to say it.





	Write This Down

It's been a long week. Every time Alec tried to sneak away, to go to Magnus' loft, something would always come up. Either Jace would be asking for his help on some mission or other, or Clary would cause some new kind of trouble, or his mother was coming to the institute. 

Not only had Alec not been able to spend a single moment alone with Magnus, but he hadn't been able to spend nights with him either. It would always be late when he was finally able to get away from everything that needed to be done, and he wouldn't want to wake the warlock by coming in all noisy, as he couldn't help how clumsy he was. 

So Alec was starting to feel slow and distracted. It wasn't good for him, and it wasn't good for missions either. Which is why he considers it to be a type of a stress leave when he simply walks out of the institute early in the morning. 

He wants to get out before anyone has the chance to ask him for anything, so he leaves without looking back. He walks the entire way, until he's face to face with Magnus' door. 

Only then does he pause to think. Would it be okay if he just walked in? Have they gotten to that place in their relationship? 

Alec doesn't know, and he doesn't want to overstep boundaries, so he knocks. And he waits. 

When Magnus opens the door, there's a smile on his face, but he quirks his eyebrows in a way that expresses he didn't know Alec was coming. And he didn't know, because Alec didn't have a spare minute to stop and text him that he was on his way. There wasn't time, he had to see him right then. 

"Alexander, what a wonderful surprise." 

Something as simple as that has Alec releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. All the tension he'd been holding leaves his body. Just seeing Magnus is enough for him. 

"I'm sorry for coming over like this. I can leave if you're busy."

"Nonsense. I'm never too busy for your." 

Magnus takes him by the hand and leads him over to the couch, closing the door behind them. 

"Is something wrong?" Magnus asks, sitting right beside Alec

Alec is thankful for the proximity; it makes him feel calm to be so close to Magnus. 

"Nothing's wrong." Alec says, picking at imaginary fluff on the knee of his jeans 

Alec hadn't thought of what he was going to say to Magnus once he got here. How could he explain to him the tightness he'd been feeling in his chest for the past week? How could he explain why he needed to see Magnus so badly.

They sit there together for a minute, Magnus almost waiting for Alec to say something more, but nothing comes. 

"Well, if nothings' wrong, I did tell Catarina that I might help her with her party tonight. It's been a while since she and I have done anything fun together." 

And with that, Magnus is off the couch. Alec blinks after him in surprise, which slowly turns to hurt. Had Magnus not been as affected as he had been by their lack of time together? Had Magnus even noticed how long it's been? 

Alec stood up and followed after Magnus, into his bedroom. 

"So, you're going to be out for the whole night?" he asks, trying to keep his voice level

"Most likely. Her parties tend to be rowdy, and last long into the night." 

Not only was Magnus choosing to go to this party instead of spending the night with him, but he wasn't even going to ask Alec to go with him. 

"Right." Alec practically spits out, before turning on his heel and heading for the door 

"Alexander?" 

Alec stops, but he doesn't turn around. He doesn't want Magnus to see the feelings that are, no doubt, obvious on his face. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

Alec doesn't like the worry he hears in Magnus' voice when he says those words, so he turns to face him. The apprehension is clear on his face, and it melts way the irritation Alec had been feeling. 

"I'm sorry, Magnus. You didn't do anything wrong. I just... don't want you to go." Alec forces himself to say 

Magnus blinks once, twice, before speaking again. 

"Why not?" 

"Because... I love you, and we haven't spent enough time together in a long time and it's had an affect on me." Alec says it in a rush. "But I feel like you've hardly noticed that i haven't been around."

It takes a second before Magnus smiles, but when he does, Alec knows everything is going to be fine. 

Magnus walks over to Alec, taking his hands. 

"Of course I've noticed. I start to miss you as soon as you leave my door. But I know we aren't this busy for long, and I don't want you to feel like I'm smothering you, so I don't say anything. But maybe I should have." 

"I should have too" 

Magnus kisses the back of Alec's hand. 

"Well, we have tonight. We can lay around and just be together, forget everything else." 

"What about Catarina's party?" Alec asks

"What party? I seem to have forgotten." Magnus teases, before pulling Alec along, back to the bedroom

***

A few hours later, when Alec is half laying on Magnus, his phone goes off several times in a row. He looks at the screen, only to see it's Jace, wanting to know where he is.

"Should you go?" Magnus asks, but the way he tightens his arm around Alec's chest makes it known that he wouldn't let him go anyway

"Nope" and with that, Alec turns off his phone. "There's no where I need to be other than where I am." 

Magnus smiles and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you too, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by the song Write This Down, by George Strait. Hope you like it :)


End file.
